


Oh, How The Ghost Of You Clings!

by In_Much_Stress



Series: Just A Random Playlist [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23449138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_Much_Stress/pseuds/In_Much_Stress
Summary: Juniberries.Allura’s favorite.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Just A Random Playlist [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639864
Kudos: 6





	Oh, How The Ghost Of You Clings!

**Author's Note:**

> Song: These Fooling Things (Remind Me Of You) by Ella Fitzgerald

Lance smiled sadly, watching as the wind gently swayed the flowers he had spent so much time caring for.

Juniberries.

Allura’s favorite.

If he closed his eyes, he could imagine that she was there, by his side. She’d love the farm, he was sure. After a life of duty, being able to sit back and enjoy the aroma of her favorite flower, under the warmth of Earth’s Sun, would be a blessing. She’d take a deep breath, stretching arms tired after work, he’d be there, ready with some refreshments so they could take a break. The princess would smile, thanking him, and they’d rest, side by side, on the fence. They’d have a light conversation, smiling as they remembered old memories, as they talked about their friends, as he let out a joke she pretended to dislike. Then Lance would suggest a walk, the two quickly returning the cups to the kitchen before he bowed exaggeratedly, prompting an endeared laugh and a silly bow from the woman. They would link their hands, walking slowly through the farm, stopping every so often to take in the scenario.

Lance would stare at her, and she’d notice, returning his smile with one of her own. She’d come closer, and he’d put an arm around her waist. They watched the sunset in silent, basking in the feeling of being together, not enough words in the Universe to describe it.

They’d be happy.

They would have been happy.

Instead Lance stood there after stretching his arms tired after work, stomach filled with a refreshment his niece had brought earlier, suggesting he took a break.

Alone.

Surrounded by juniberries, Allura’s favorite flowers.

Accompanied by the ghost of a love he would never have.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my [Tumblr](https://thiswriterisaltyasfuck.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
